Denial
by StLawrenceRiver
Summary: Jane and Jester are both in denial about their feelings for each other. Pepper and Rake have a plan. Set 4 years in the future.


**Title:** Denial

**Rating:** PG 13 (for now, could go up later.)

**Pairing:** Jane/Jester, some Pepper/Rake

**Fandom:** Jane and the Dragon

**Warning:** FLUFF.

**Summary:** Jane and Jester are both in denial about their feelings for each other.  
Pepper and Rake have a plan. (Set 4 years in the future, soeveryone's older. That makes Jane 16, and Jester 18.)

**A/N:** I know, I'm a loser. :D But honestly, they'd make a cute couple! And  
there's no fanfics for this wonderful show, so I'm doing it because I'mcool. Yes. (This might also end up multi-chapter…gasp!)

Every morning, she looked forward to opening her eyes and seeing his picture on her bedside table. When an artist had asked to sketch his portrait, he was reluctant, but eventually, he agreed. He had given her the picture as a gift, because she had practically begged for it. Of course, he had thought that she was just being silly, but didn't give it a second thought.

That was why Jane loved to wake up to Jester's smiling face. At sixteen years of age, she was finding herself more attracted to him than ever. Sometimes, she could sit and watch him for hours, admiring his every move. She dreamed about him some nights, and found herself wanting to spend every minute with him.

It pained her to think that he probably didn't feel the same about her at all. They had been best friends since he had come to live at the castle, and she was sure that her only thought of her as a friend and nothing more. And though it upset her, she was willing to accept that they'd never be more.

Jane was always awake before Jester was. Most mornings, Jester would wake up, and sit by the window, watching her train just after sunrise. The early-morning light added an almost childlike tenderness to her pretty features, and sometimes, he wished that he could capture her beauty in a painting.

Of course, he was no artist, but he knew beauty when he saw it, and to him, Jane was the prettiest girl that he had ever seen. Sometimes, he wished that he could tell her exactly how he felt, but he knew that she would refuse him.

So, he contented himself by watching her, and being the best friend that he knew how to be.

Mornings were always hectic. The knight apprentices were up the earliest, eating before sunrise, while the royal family only ate around mid-morning. Everyone else fell in between.

That meant that Pepper was up earlier than everyone else in the castle, preparing breakfast so early that the moon still shone. It was a hard life, but some small things made it bearable.

Before weeding the garden each morning, Rake would take the time to come visit her. He would greet her every day with a kiss on the cheek and gentle words of love that made her melt inside. This morning, he was hiding something behind his back. When she questioned about it, he handed her a single white rose that he had picked for her.

"Oh my!" Pepper squealed in delight and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

"My love deserves such gifts," he answered with a smile. Then, his tone changed a bit. "Have you noticed a difference in Jane's attitude lately?"

Pepper sighed, turning back to the pastries she was making. "Yes, I have. I think she may be...lovesick!"

"Lovesick?" Rake asked. "About who?"

"I do not know for certain," she replied, "But I believe that I might know..."

"Who?"

"Jester."

Rake's eyes widened as he thought about it for a minute. The more he thought, the more probable it seemed to him. They were always together, and once, he had caught Jane staring at Jester with that dreamy look while he was helping Smithy with something.

"Have you seen the way that she looks at him?" Pepper continued as she began working on lunch. "Like she's dreaming?"

"Yes, I have," he nodded. "And to tell the truth, I know that Jester has feelings for her, too."

"How?" she asked, curious as ever.

"He told me himself. We were talking a few days ago. He's madly in love with her, but too afraid to tell her."

The look on Pepper's face told him that he probably shouldn't have said that. "I have a plan..." she said slowly, a grin spreading across her face.

"Oh no."

"When is the ball celebrating his majesty's birthday?"

"Next week," Rake replied, knowing exactly what was going through her mind.

"Good. Then we have some work to do."

By noon, Jane was famished. She couldn't wait to eat, and ran almost the whole way to where lunch would soon be served. She stopped just before the stone archway that led into the courtyard. She peeked around the corner, and felt her heart skip a beat as soon as she saw Jester sitting at the table. She bit her lip and composed herself before going to sit beside him.

"Good morning, Jane," he said happily, taking a long swig of the soup that Pepper had prepared.

"Good morning," she replied, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course," he said, stretching and yawning a bit. "I had a few strange dreams, but nothing too interesting. And you, Jane? How was your morning training?"

"Tiring, in this heat," Jane admitted. "And dull. I wished that I had someone to talk to."

"If I would have known that you were lonely, I would have gotten up early to see you."

Jane blushed and sipped her spoonful of soup, then turned her attention to Rake.

"How has your day been so far?" she asked, hoping that her voice didn't give away her embarrassment.

"Excellent," he answered with a smile. "The gardens are looking better than ever!" As Pepper walked over to offer them some more soup, he took her hand and kissed it gently, and she giggled, blushing.

Suddenly, Jane found herself wanting to be that close with Jester. She stared into the distance, daydreaming about what it might be like if they ever ended up together.

She was pulled out of her daydream by a warm hand on her own, and it made her jump. She looked up, and her eyes met with a pair of bright blue ones. Jester smiled, squeezing her hand. "Thought I'd lost you for a minute, there," he said with a laugh.

She gave a bit of a nod, the got up from the table. "I have to go," she said quietly, forcing a smile.

As she left the courtyard, Jester called after her, "See you at dinner, Jane! I'll save you a seat!"

She walked around the corner, and then leaned against the wall, sinking down to the ground with a sigh. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could go on, pretending that she just wanted to be friends.

Finally, after a few long minutes, she stood up and went to continue her training.

Late in the afternoon, the temperature had risen, yet Jane was still training. Jester found a nice patch of shade under a tree in the courtyard, and sat, watching Jane with a smile. She didn't notice him at first, being too occupied with dueling with Gunther.

He began to sing to himself, quietly. It was a song about a fair maiden with soft red curls and emerald eyes; one of his favorite songs. He sometimes dreamed about singing Jane to sleep, and it was always that song that he sang in his dreams.

She noticed him after a while, once the duel was over, and went to sit beside him under the tree. She didn't say a word, just listened to his song. Once he was finished, she smiled, and didn't hesitate in giving him compliments, which he accepted with a smile and a blush.

The heat of the mid-day sun made everything seem to move slowly; everything was quiet and sleepy. Jester was amazed when Jane leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, and he wasn't sure if he was awake, or just dreaming. Perhaps an afternoon nap was a good idea.

Eventually, Jester closed his eyes, too, and relaxed a bit, though his heart was racing. He hoped that she couldn't hear it; he'd have a lot of explaining to do if she did.

The were both so sleepy and content that she didn't even notice Pepper and Rake, watching them from the courtyard entrance. Pepper had to bite her lip to keep from giggling out loud. She grabbed Rake's hand and pulled him out of the yard, smiling widely.

"They are absolutely adorable!" she exclaimed, once they were out of hearing range.

"Yes, they are," he agreed. "But still in denial!"

"We'll soon change that, won't we?" she giggled excitedly.

Rake nodded. Yes, by next week, things would change.

Alright. First part complete. I'll be working on it over my exam period, then I'll post the next chapter. Please, don't hesitate to review! It keeps me happy.


End file.
